


It's Different in the Movies

by asmokedham



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: :'), F/F, I really tried, Idiots in Love, Possible Plot, WE ALL ARE, Wayhaught - Freeform, a cutesy lil fic that turns into full on smut, im a gay trash can, im not used to writing smut but here you go, some gay shit, there needs to be more wayhaught smut tbh, watch out yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmokedham/pseuds/asmokedham
Summary: A little one-shot wayhaught fic:Nicole and Waverly finally have some time on their hands and spend it trying some *ahem* "exciting" new activities in the car, only to realize it's not as easy as it seems.





	It's Different in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's notes at the end.

Nicole Haught has always prided herself in knowing what she wants, and as of late, she only wants one thing.

_Waverly Earp._

Her long brown hair and that mesmerizing smile were all it took to turn the usually cautious officer into a lovesick mess. Nicole still can't believe that out of all of the people on earth that Waverly could've chosen to be with, she picked her. Can't believe that only weeks ago, their lips had collided in Sheriff Nedley's office with the blinds pulled shut so that it seemed as if, in that moment, they were the only people on the planet. Can't believe that she can call her _“baby”_ and dry her tears with her love. Can't believe that right now, they are sitting in the back of her cruiser stripped down to their bras, their bodies so close that Nicole can feel Waverly's heart beating. Her mouth is just millimeters away from Waverly's soft lips, and _god_ , does she want to close the distance between them.

She can feel the warmth of her breath down her neck. It makes every hair on her bare back stand up and the heat begin to rise in between her legs.

“I want you, Waves,” Nicole whispers as she strokes the brunette's cheek, “more than anything else in the world.” 

Waverly gives her a small smile, the kind of smile that makes Nicole go weak in the knees.  
She wraps her slender arms around Nicole's waist and leans in, slowly kissing up her neck. Her words are short and breathless as they reach the officer's ear, “Good thing no one else is around to see what that want can make you do to me.”

Nicole's body reacts hard. Her lips brush Waverly's before kissing her passionately. Waverly lets out a low moan as she arches her back, her body humming with pleasure. Nicole pushes her against the leather seats so she is on top of Waverly, straddling her small body with her legs. She feels for the clasps of Waverly's bra with her trembling fingers. By the time she has it unhooked, Waverly has Nicole's belt undone and is eagerly sliding off her pants.

Nicole is glad she picked today to wear her black panties, the ones she knows are Waverly's favorites. But there's no time to admire their lacy details and sheer paneling as Nicole hastily pulls them off and throws them into the front seat of the police car. 

Their bodies press together in the awkwardly tight space of the back seat when Nicole unbuttons Waverly's pants, sliding her hand underneath her underwear. She presses her palm firmly into her clit as she watches her partner writhe with pleasure beneath her. 

“ _Oh god..._ ” Waverly's lips part slightly, “God, Nicole that feels so good.” 

“I know, baby,” Nicole says in a low voice dripping with desire.

Those three words make Waverly lose all control of her mind to the intense thrill that they bring upon her, and Nicole knows it.  
A scream escapes her lips as Nicole adjusts her body and slides her fingers even deeper inside Waverly.

Waverly's hands tighten around the small of her back as Nicole works her clit, inciting a series of gasps and whines from her.

“You are so goddamn beautiful, Waves.” 

She pulls her fingers out and leans down, kissing her way up Waverly's torso, pausing at her breasts, before continuing on until she reaches her mouth.  
Their desperate breaths fog the windows of the cruiser as the snow outside begins to fall in earnest. The heat that radiates from their burning bodies shields them from the northern winds that surround the car.

Waverly slides her tongue into Nicole's mouth as they kiss with fervor. She reaches down into the warm spot between Nicole's legs.  
Nicole slams her palms into the black leather seats, digging her fingers into them as she moves upwards, effectively slamming her head into the top of the cruiser.

“Oh my God,” Waverly gasps, although this time out of concern rather than gratification, “are you ok?”  
Her eyes are wide with concern as she sits up and cradles Nicole's face in her hands. 

Nicole lets out a faint laugh.

“They definitely make this look so much easier in the movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first published fic. Please let me know if you liked it or if you think some things can be changed for the better. I'm not sure if this takes place after the s1 finale, but I think it would make since if it does because Demon Waverly is much more forward with what she wants (*cough* Nicole *cough*).
> 
> This fic is based on a writing prompt about how car sex looks so easy in the movies.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
